Mobile communication over public networks has been widespread because of its convenience. In public networks, a terminal is wirelessly connected to a base station, which allows a number of network services, such as the Internet and the like, to be available through a service provider's network. Moreover, the technique of allowing a terminal to connect to a network through another terminal is also known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).